There are currently available a wide range of gardening tools for different gardening purposes. The present invention has modified a gardening tool of a rake head, which is generally used to clean out the leaves. Available in hooked heads of the same bending direction, the conventional rakes are used to grab or rake off foreign materials. However, when the industry has designed a rake head of two groups of clamping devices, this structural design is limited by the directional property, for the hook of the rake head bends towards a relative direction. Thus, it will bring inconvenience of grabbing and raking off the foreign materials.
Therefore, based upon the aforementioned disadvantages of typical gardening rakes, this industry shall assume the responsibility to make some innovations for a utility model.